Formando la copia de una luz
by NokiAndLuki
Summary: Aomine Daiki, que no dejaba de pensar en el partido de Kaijo contra Touou, provocándole conflictos en su cabeza y en su personalidad propia de lo tirano y amenazante. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho, si hubiera sido alguien diferente. / Un AoKise que avanzaba hacia un propio futuro…
1. Los conflictos de un tirano

**Notas:** ¡HI! ¡Aquí Noki al habla! …. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirles ahora? Una nueva historia, con personajes que amamos yo y Luki OvO bueno explicaciones antes del fic

1º Este cap esta relatado a los pensamientos, acciones y sentimientos de Aomine Daiki

2º Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no nos pertenecen, es propiedad y creación de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. (Si fueran míos tendrían cosas diferentes :'D )

Bueno ya no les molesto más, y les dejo con esto que broto de mi mente y me costo xD (ya que relató al sexon de Aomine :V o yes~)

Capitulo 1: los conflictos de un tirano.

El silencio reinaba en el salón de clases, sólo la voz del profesor que explicaba sonaba por los rincones, mientras que algunos alumnos tomaban atención y otros se disponían a hacer otras cosas en silencio. Aomine que normalmente no estaba en las clases, ya que se las saltaba, estaba esta vez sentado en su puesto, echado casi completo sobre el banco.

Estaba cansado, con mucho sueño y los músculos le tensaban. Todo esto debido a que el día anterior había jugado con un poco más de ganas que en cualquier otro partido, debido a que su adversario no era cualquiera, sino que era Kaijou, la escuela en donde estaba Kise Ryouta (quien el día anterior le había sido un piedra en su camino y a pesar de que Aomine no dio todo de sí, tuvo varias fallas, que en cualquier otro partido jamás se habrían visto).

La cabeza le dolía y punzaba, estaba arto que sus pensamientos dieran vuelta en el partido anterior, aquella mirada que Kise le había propinado en un momento lo hizo bloquearse. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Lastima? ¿Subestimación? ¿Una simple burla? Pregunta tras pregunta aparecían en su cabeza, provocando que su jaqueca aumentara.

De un segundo a otro un estruendo sonó en el salón, un sonido de un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que el profesor callará y dirigiera con rapidez la vista hacia donde venia aquello, los alumnos que tampoco se vieron indiferentes ante esto, miraron rápidamente hacia donde se provocó el fuerte sonido. Aomine había alzado su mano empuñándola y dejándola caer con una furia tremenda sobre aquel banco en donde reposaba. La ira podía notarse a flor de piel, no había que preguntar nada para notarlo.

Se levantó de su banco y tomando su bolso caminó hacia la salida, deslizando la puerta, saliendo y cerrando de un portazo. Caminó por el pasillo sin tomar atención al profesor que había abierto la puerta y le llamaba molesto, pero Aomine no tenía tiempo para nadie ese día, menos si estaba enojado y ¿Por qué? Él había ganado el partido, había pulverizado a Kise y le había castigado por aquella maldita mirada que le había mostrado ¿Por qué estaba tan cabreado en ese momento?

Cuando llego frente a la puerta de la azotea, momentos de recuerdos le vinieron. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, sintiendo el aire fresco provocado por el viento, que con fuerza corría en ese momento.

Lo que hacía en Touou no era muy diferente a lo hacía en Teiko, jamás había sido un chico de responsabilidades, amaba saltarse clases para ir a dormir a otro lado, tranquilo donde nadie le molestara pero en Teiko, tenía tres personas que le regañaban por sus actos.

Momoi Satsuki, su amiga de infancia, era toda un molestia, regaño tras regaño, parecía más una madre que una amiga, no le dejaba en paz, dando la escusa de que debía "vigilarlo", como si fuera un ser peligroso para la humanidad (pero mujeres, ¿quién podría entenderlas?) y a pesar de que aún le vigila, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, no lograba evitar que el moreno se metiera en problemas.

El siguiente era Kuroko Tetsuya, el pequeño compañero que tenía en Teiko, querido por todos (eso era muy notorio) pero Aomine tenía el privilegio de llevarse mejor con él, que con todos los demás que estaban en el equipo de basket, y las cualidades de "Tetsu" calzaban perfecto con Aomine, claro hasta que el moreno comenzó a depender de sí mismo, ¿qué hacia el pequeño ahora? Estaba en otra escuela, en Seirin con su nueva "Luz" que para Aomine era solamente una chispita.

Por último estaba Kise, él era ruidoso, pegote y molesto. Cuando recién había entrado al equipo, no se despegaba de Aomine (dando la escusa de que si miraba más de cerca lograría copiar sus movimientos). Cuando el rubio conoció a Tetsu, se noto enormemente quien era ahora él que captaba la atención de Kise. Al recordar tales cosas la ira de la bestia salvaje aumentó.

Tan furioso estaba que golpeo la puerta que estaba detrás de él, dejándole un pequeño bache. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él no podía controlar su enojo, lo sabía, pero lo que no entendía era el porqué estaba tan molesto.

Se recostó en el suelo en medio de el lugar, cerró los ojos cansado, exhausto, tenía las piernas adoloridas, al parecer el partido anterior le había dejado resentido, no había otra explicación y para peor tenía el próximo partido ya muy cerca, después de todo estaban en los cuartos de la Inter High, luego pelearía en la semifinal y en la final, a quienes les quedaba por vencer (a Akashi y a Murasakibara) dos enemigos con los que no se había enfrentado nunca.

Rápidamente el Moreno cayó en un profundo sueño, un sueño que le llevo al pasado, a recordar cosas que tal vez… Quería olvidar, o solo cosas que no le importaban ya…

_—_¡Aominecchi! ¡Mo! Vamos, una vez más, solo una más. _— _ gritaba un rubio exasperante.

_—_¡Ya cállate! _— _ le gritaba respondiendo el moreno que sostenía la pelota de baloncesto en la mano derecha

_— _ Bueno creo que Kise-Kun no va a dejarte en paz por un buen rato _— _ dijo un más pequeño de cabellos celestes, al más alto y salvaje._ — _ Así que me iré solo hoy… no terminen muy tarde. _— _Se despidió de ambos, ya que eran los únicos en el gimnasio, para luego marcharse y dejarlos solos en el lugar.

El moreno podía notarse lleno de molestia, y aunque el rubio parecía darse cuenta, le siguió insistiendo por varias horas más. Al final de tanto entrenamiento ambos terminaron agotados y tirados en el suelo brilloso del gimnasio, habían sido en total de treinta partido uno contra uno, el rubio no gano ninguno pero este estaba alegre y reía.

_— _Deja de poner esa tonta sonrisa… me molesta, mira la hora maldita que es… y nosotros aún en la escuela… seguro que perdí el último tren…_— _ Le gruñía molesto al rubio que reposaba a su lado mirando el techo. _— _Me quedaré a dormir aquí entonces.

_— _ Bueno no eres el único, yo también lo perdí, pero no creo que debas dormir aquí. _— _Se enderezo de un salto captando la atención de Aomine._ — _ Mi casa no queda tan lejos, si quieres te puedo invitar por esta noche. _— _ Y de nuevo aquella sonrisa estúpida, que sólo llevo al moreno a una respuesta.

_— ¡_No!_ — _dijo cortante y levantándose de su lugar.

_— _ ¡Que cruel! No tenias que ser tan frío… Aominecchi idiota.

_— _Cállate… y qué te dije de eso de "Aominecchi", no me llamo así…_— _ Ayudo a que el rubio se levantara, mientras este le explicaba otra vez el porqué poner "cchi" al final, pero parecía que la cabeza de Aomine era una coraza bien dura, y seguía sin entender nada, lo único que lograba captar era que ese rubio que estaba frente a él, era molesto, ruidoso, pero era un excelente jugador y por ello le caía de alguna forma bien.

Después de que ambos estuvieron limpios y con el uniforme puesto, cerraron el gimnasio y se fueron a pie, el rubio habló de muchas cosas que a Aomine no le interesaban para nada y que sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza o a bostezar, sin embargo aquel día había sido el que más había conversado… ya que con el pasó de las horas, Aomine también comenzó a hablar un poco de sí, incluso comenzó a reírse por tonteras, junto con Kise y finalmente resulto que había sido una noche divertida.

Nada de esto había vuelto a aparecer por la cabeza del moreno, había olvidado que se había ido a quedar alguna vez a la casa del rubio, menos que había conversado tanto, pero seguro que después de que Aomine tuviera su extraño cambio (según decían todos, ya que para él no había cambiado, sólo se había hecho más fuerte, pero nadie entendía como pensaba y nadie le apoyaba, así que comenzó a ser más violento de lo normal, egocéntrico y dominante) todo ello se había olvidado, borrado, como si los recuerdos de un Aomine que sonreía, fueran suprimidos por el nuevo tirano.

Con el "supuesto cambio" que había tenido, las tres personas que eran "importantes" o algo así, se vieron afectados, Satsuki había tenido que comenzar a cuidarlo más, evitar que se metiera en peleas callejeras, que dejara de faltar a las clases y que parara de intimidar a los jugadores de su propio equipo. En cuanto a Tetsu, este más bien se aíslo mucho después de que Aomine comenzará a jugar solo, se lo había dicho en la cara, que ya no le necesitaba más, había herido al pequeño Kuroko que todos apreciaban, al pequeño que conoció en aquel gimnasio vacío y que era un asco en cosas del baloncesto. Por último teníamos nuevamente a Kise, este que había visto el cambio de Aomine, comenzó también a alejarse o más bien Aomine lo alejaba, lo humillaba y le mostraba un rostro de desprecio que para el moreno significaba "hazte mas fuerte o no valdrás nada" pero ¿Quién qué no fuera él podría entenderlo? Tal vez el rubio sintió que Aomine lo odiaba o algo así, bueno eso ya no importaba, a Aomine ya no le importaba esas cosas en absoluto, o tal vez costaba que le importase, tal vez Aomine si tendría un lado blando aún, un lado que para hallarlo se debía escavar mucho.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron perezosamente, aquel sueño no le había gustado para nada, ahora sentía el cuerpo aun más adolorido. Se quedo mirando el cielo un rato, este que ya estaba celeste cambiando a un Azul negro ¿tanto había dormido? Bueno, así parecía pero ¿Cómo Satsuki no había aparecido para ir a despertarle? Movió su brazo para alcanzar su celular, y este movimiento le hizo darse cuenta que tenía una chaqueta sobre si. Alguien había estado allí…

La puerta de la azotea se abrió y unos pasos acercándose a Aomine se comenzaron a sentir, el moreno que ni se dio las ganas de mirar quien era se quedo allí mirando el cielo.

_—_ ¡Despertaste!_ —_Anuncio una voz conocida, que curiosamente había sonado en todo su sueño, percatándose de que era el rubio, que estaba parado cerca de Aomine con dos latas de café en sus manos. _—_Ya estaba pensando en despertarte…

_—_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes estar aquí? No es tú escuela… veté. _—_dijo cortante, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de encima.

—Bueno Momochi me pidió que te buscara, y como creía que te habías ido a casa temprano no vino a buscarte en este lugar, no sabes lo que me costó llegar hasta aquí arriba sin que las chicas de Touou se me amontonaran._ —_ Sonriente puso una de las latas en el suelo mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno para tomar de la suya propia.

_—_A ti es a quien menos quería ver. — Dando un gran bostezo agarro la lata y la abrió para tomar. — Si tú fuiste el que perdió, ¿por qué vienes aquí? No hablaré contigo ni nada por el estilo

El rubio no respondió, sólo se dispuso a tomar de su lata, serio, callado. Aomine había dado en el blanco al mencionar el partido de ayer, ya que Kise no parecía querer hablar de ello, y el moreno no insistiría, después de todo el maldito partido le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza en tan corto tiempo. El rato pasó y ninguno abrió la boca para hablar, aunque tuvieran las ganas de intercambiar palabras, el ambiente era tenso y molesto.

_—_ ¿Qué significo aquella expresión? _—_La pregunta de Aomine quedo volando en el aire, parecía que Kise sabía que si comenzaba a explicar, Aomine no entendería y lo tomaría mal._ —_ Bien, me da igual._ —_ Terminó de tomar su café, logrando calentar su cuerpo, ya que el viento que había en el lugar era frio y helado. Finalmente el moreno se levantó y agarró sus cosas, para luego caminar hacia la puerta, estaba dispuesto a irse como si nadie más estuviese allí.

_—_Tus piernas… _—La voz de Kise lo retuvo, para que luego Aomine _se volteara para mirar al rubio que tenia posada su mirada en las piernas del moreno, "¿qué le importaban? Como siempre ese tipo era tan raro".

_—_ ¿Jugaras así? _—_Volvió a hablar su ex compañero. _—_No crees que si juegas así, contra Akashicchi o Murasakibaracchi te lastimaras…

_—_ ¿Crees que yo, soy cómo tú? Si tus piernas no funcionan bien no es mi problema, pero no me mezcles contigo, yo no me lesiono tan fácil._—_Sin quitarle la vista del rubio, que empezó a levantarse y a ordenar sus cosas, para así poder seguir rápidamente al moreno.

Pero lo que decía Kise era verdad, Aomine no lo iba a aceptar de ninguna forma ganar, ser el mejor, demostrar que nadie podía igualarle era lo que le hacia la cabeza tan dura, pero las piernas de Aomine estaban adoloridas, sobretodo la rodillas, seguro que tenía una pequeña lesión, igual que Kise, ya que se notaba un pequeño cojeo.

Caminaron juntos hacia la estación, el rubio parecía algo sorprendido de que Aomine no se quejara, ni insultara nada por ello, parecía que ambos disfrutaban de un paseo que hace mucho tiempo se había desvanecido, de conversar juntos (claro que ahora las respuestas de Aomine eran algo diferentes, frías e insultantes) pero valía la pena dar ese pequeño paseo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Aomine tenía la cabeza en las nubes, Kise hablaba y hablaba pero no era escuchado, y cuando se logro percatar de ello comenzó a tratar de llamar la atención del moreno, pero nada lograba traerlo devuelta ¿Qué pasaba con Aomine? ¿Dónde estaba, que no reaccionaba?

Cuando Kise estaba en el suelo y no podía pararse, se veía frustrado, triste y lleno de ira, golpeo el suelo con rabia, todo esto era captado por la mirada de un Aomine cansado, sudado y agitado. Quería acercarse, ofrecer su mano ante el rubio, ayudarlo, pero no se movió, y aquello fue algo de lo que se estaba arrepintiendo. El orgullo y egocentrismo que tenia por las nubes le impedían demostrar ser bueno o demostrarse débil y compasivo.

Luego cuando dio la espalda al rubio para caminar e ir a alinearse, sintió la presencia de Yukio Kasamatsu, él era el sempai de Kise, y estaba atrás, dándole la espalda y ayudando al rubio, cuando Aomine voltio la mirada vio como la mano de ambos se entrelazaban, el rubio lloraba y su sempai le apoyaba, mientras el moreno solo se dedico a aparentar que nada le importaba.

_—_ ¡Aominecchi! Quieres volver a este mundo, voy a comenzar a preocuparme. _—_dijo algo nervioso el rubio, que estaba parado en frente de él, aún intentando de captar su atención.

Aomine no dijo nada, la verdad su cerebro no estaba procesando palabras lo único que hacía era mover su cuerpo. Se abalanzo hacia delante sorprendiendo al rubio que parecía no entender nada, el moreno tomo la mano blanquecina y más suave que la suya y tiro del rubio hasta que le atrapo con sus brazos, sus potentes brazos.

_—_ ¿Ao-Aominecchi…?_—_El rubio no se movió, no parecía molestarle estar prisionero de los morenos brazos de su atacante, pero demostraba algo de preocupación por los actos repentinos y extraños del mayor._ —_ ¿Estás bien?

_—_Sí… _—_Respondió secamente, mientras algunas delas personas que esperaban el tren miraron confusos como intentando descubrir quién era el rubio, otros simplemente los ignoraron a ambos. _—_ ¿Te molesta?

_—_No, creo que no…

_—_Pues deberías… ¡Kise idiota!, eres un completo idiota. _—_Aomine tampoco entendía sus actos, le decía al modelo que era un "idiota" pero en verdad se lo decía así mismo, ya que se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber hablado con Kise el día anterior

¿Arrepintiendo?

¿Compasión?

¿Debilidad?

En unos segundos el rubio se vio en el suelo, Aomine lo había arrojado al suelo, de un empujón, tirándole una mirada molesta. Pero Aomine en ese momento estaba tan bipolar (tan poco propio de él, ya que siempre era un perezoso hasta para cambiar de opciones). Le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

_—_Me duele la cabeza… creo que necesito descansar solo eso, no era mi intención tirarte. _—_ Se rascó la cabeza buscando falsas excusas que no lograba encontrar _— _O tal vez, sí quería tirarte al suelo._ — _Miro su mano por unos momentos, así era, él quería tirarlo para poder ayudarle y reponer lo que no había hecho el día anterior, pero no había funcionado, no le parecía importante aquella ayuda, se enrabio como un niño, y no volvió a hablar en todo el viaje.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando ambos estaban ya en el tren, pero no siguieron hablando, a veces se intercambiaban miradas, pero nada más, primero se bajo Kise, despidiéndose sonriente del moreno.

Antes que el rubio se voltearal, ya que el tren comenzaba a partir, Aomine pudo captar en el rostro blanquecino un toque de rosa intenso ¿un sonrojo? Le dejo sorprendido por unos momentos, le dejo pensando… pero ya no podía más, ese día estaba acabando y él solo quería tirarse en su cama, cerrar los ojos y no soñar con nadie… solo quería descansar pero ¿le sería posible?

**Notas finales:**

Bueno… no sé si les agrade, o si mi Aomine les llama la atención (esta algo frustradito déjenlo ser :'D )

Acepto críticas, ayudas, y claro:

Nosotras nos alimentamos de Reviews , así que no nos dejen morir de hambre ;A;

No molesto más

Atte:

Noki

NokiandLuki


	2. Como si estuvieses enamorado

**Notas:** Hola, soy Luki, la otra autora de este fic y la culpable de que el fic hubiese quedado abandonado por tanto tiempo, ¡lo siento! Tuve una crisis de inspiración y me costó mucho escribir esto. Aún no me convenzo, pero se los dejo.

Les recuerdo que el capítulo está narrado desde **la perspectiva de Kise Ryouta.**

Kuroko no Basket no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Capítulo 2: Como si estuvieses enamorado.

Estaba cansado, ese día apenas se había levantado de su cama, aún le dolían los músculos de sus piernas, sin olvidar que ayer apenas podía caminar, su mente solo giraba y giraba en torno al partido y aunque en la noche anterior estaba cansado, no pudo dormir demasiado, por no decir que no había dormido para nada.

A pesar de que su senpai le había dicho que hoy simplemente descansara, Kise no tenía pensado hacer eso, no podía quedarse sólo en su casa, solo con su mente y sus recuerdos del día anterior que iban y venían en su cabeza. Tenía que salir, respirar aire fresco quizás le ayudaría a aliviar y despejar el sentimiento de la derrota, a intentar olvidar un poco todas aquellas palabras y promesas que no pudo cumplir, aquello que tanto le dolía recordar. Pero había algo, algo que era lo que más le dolía y esta era el hecho de que nuevamente no había alcanzado a Aomine, estaba demasiado atrás de él, demasiado lejos de él, había perdido de nuevo contra él, como en muchas otras tantas ocasiones que ahora parecían tan lejanas.

Copiar los movimientos de Aomine implicaba una gran carga para su cuerpo y para sus piernas, tenía que aguantar el dolor para no cojear demasiado. Recordó el momento en el que no pudo levantarse del suelo y debió necesitar la ayuda de su senpai para poder caminar y enfilarse, en ese instante el dolor de sus piernas era mísero comparado con la frustración que sentía por la derrota, su cuerpo temblaba, pero esto le parecía más debido al sentimiento de haberlo dado todo en el partido y aún así haberlo perdido, que al dolor que también estaba presente en su cuerpo.

Respiró profundamente para intentar calmar la amargura que sentía, escuchando con atención el sonido de los pájaros que parecían discutir en algún árbol cercano del parque en el que se encontraba. Estaba solo, sentado en una banca, sintiendo como el suave viento acariciaba su rostro y hacia que sus cabellos se movieran levemente. Tenía que ir a visitar a alguien o seguiría con el mismo problema que tenía en su casa. Decidió sacar su celular y empezar a buscar en la agenda a la persona que sería su salvadora en ese día tan amargo. Kasamatsu-senpai sólo lo regañaría si se enteraba que no estaba descansando. Si llamaba a alguna de sus fans, solo se preocuparían más. Por último se quedo un buen rato mirando el numero que llevaba el título de "Kurokocchi", realmente seria agradable ir a ver a esa persona, pero luego recordó que el equipo de Kuroko estaba en un campamento de entrenamiento o algo así.

No encontraba a nadie, nadie que ese día pudiera sacarlo de sus pensamientos y de aquellos frescos recuerdos que estaban tan presentes. Suspiró cansado y observó el parque repleto de gente; niños jugando felices, las infaltables parejas que le muestran su amor a todo el mundo y alguno que otro estudiante que había tenido la mala suerte de tener clases recuperativas en las vacaciones. —…Creo que tendré que regresar a casa. —Se quejo para sí mismo, aún pensando a quien podría ir a ver, ya había descartado a varias personas, que a pesar de que fueran vacaciones seguro no tenían el día libre como lo tenía él. Siguió pensando y pensando, su mente muchas veces jugándole malas pasadas, haciéndole que volvieran las imágenes frescas del partido anterior…. Algo paso velozmente por su mente y es que era seguro esa persona si tenía el día libre.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su celular y esta vez prestando atención en uno de los números que todavía seguía ahí: "Aominecchi". ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no lo llamaba? O ¿aunque sea mandar un mensaje? Pero es que Aomine se había puesto difícil incluso para él, pero eso tampoco era una buena escusa, Midorima también era difícil de tratar, pero a él todavía le seguía mandando sus alegres mensajes, aunque pocas veces fueran respondidos y las veces que si le llegaba una respuesta fueran un simple "muere" o un "no me interesa".

Se quedo mirando por un buen rato aquel numero, pensando ¿si teclear el botón de llamado o no?, suspiro y volvió a guardar el celular, enfocando su vista en el paisaje y sintiendo la agradable y refrescante tarde que estaba haciendo, cerró los ojos y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás. Aquel parque le relajaba, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que el sentimiento de la derrota no volviera a aparecer en su mente. Tenía que pensar en alguna otra cosa, cualquier cosa estaría bien, cualquier cosa que evitara que la tristeza de la derrota volviera a invadirle.

—En un parque como este…. —Cerró los ojos y empezó a evocar un recuerdo que creía tener olvidado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya no recordaba demasiado bien el rostro de aquella muchacha y apenas podía recordar su nombre, sin embargo aquellas palabras que le había dicho en aquella tarde, habían quedado muy grabadas en su mente. Una tarde después de sus primeras practicas en el club de baloncesto de la secundaria Teiko.

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido el club de Basquetbol? Vamos Ryouta-kun eres un modelo, no necesitas ir a esa clase de club —La muchacha se sujetaba fuertemente del brazo de Kise, mientras le miraba atentamente, aunque sin disimular el rostro de aburrimiento que tenia.

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido? — repitió la pregunta, pensando en una respuesta que pudiese expresar el entusiasmo que esos momentos sentía. — Hace unos meses atrás los deportes me parecían bastante aburridos, ya que la mayoría de las veces que había practicado alguno terminan siendo demasiado fáciles, no habían retos, no habían desafíos…

—Entonces ¿qué tiene de diferente el basquetbol? — Le preguntó casi reclamando una respuesta, mientras se aferra con mayor fuerza al brazo de Kise.

— Es diferente…—Se produjo un breve silencio, mientras Kise pensaba entusiasmado que respuesta dar. — En ese lugar hay personas geniales… Yo me uní porque quería jugar contra Aominecchi…. ¡Él es tan sorprendente! Nunca había conocido a alguien tan genial, no he podido copiar ninguna de sus jugadas, es frustrante, pero a la vez emocionante porque…. —Se detuvo al notar el aburrido rostro de su acompañante. — ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quieres irte?

—Otra vez Ryouta-kun….me hablas siempre de ese tal "Aominecchi". —suspiro aburrida. — Es como si…. —Detuvo su hablar por unos segundos. — Es como si te gustara…— La muchacha se quedo viendo fijamente a Kise, hasta que luego cambio su expresión aburrida, para largarse a reir. — Hablas y hablas como si estuvieses enamorado de él… — Siguió riendo. — Incluso cuando me contaste de cómo lo conociste, suena como sacado de una historia romántica.

—Oye no digas eso… y ya para de reír, no lo encuentro muy divertido. — Kise se quejo nervioso, mientras intentaba calmar la risa de su acompañante. — ¡No es verdad!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Por qué había recordado aquello? ¿Por el parecido que tenía el parque? O simplemente porque al igual que aquella vez, lo único que estaba pasando por su mente era Aominecchi. Kise suspiro cansado, luego forjo una leve sonrisa y es que ahora le parecían un poco divertidas las palabras que le había dicho esa chica. —Parece como si te gustara…. —repitió aquellas palabras y luego simplemente sonrió para sí mismo, no importándole mucho si es que la gente le miraba, ahora le parecía gracioso que en aquella época hubiese dado aquella impresión. Por supuesto que todavía creía que no era verdad y que eso simplemente había sido una simple broma.

Ahora se sentía un poco mejor, tenía ánimos para volver a levantarse y buscar algo que hacer. Se levantó para salir de aquel lugar y aunque los pasos que daba eran dolorosos, no dolía tanto como ayer, aunque de todas formas el dolor seguía presente.

Volvió a sacar su celular, esta vez sí tenía pensado llamar a alguien, no era momento para titubear, era el momento para actuar, simplemente moverse sin pensar, además eso era algo que no le resultaba muy difícil. Marco el numero y se dispuso a avanzar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Enormes escaleras! ¿Por qué a Aominecchi tiene esa manía de ir siempre hasta lo más alto? — Fue lo que el rubio pensó en voz alta, cuando vio todo lo que tenía que subir para llegar donde él suponía que estaba Aomine, aunque la verdad no estaba demasiado seguro. Kise había llamado a Momoi para saludarle y de paso preguntarle dónde estaba Aomine, ella había dicho que estaba en clases ¿En clases? ¿Quién estaba en clases en las vacaciones? Bueno, resulta que Aomine no había tenido muy buenas notas. Cuando llegó al instituto Touou, el rubio se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que según Momoi, Aomine ya se había ido a su casa, saltándose la última de sus clases.

—Uno, dos…— Se puso a contar los escalones que iba subiendo, para al menos no prestarle demasiada atención a sus piernas. —Tres, cuatro…—El dolor era horrible. —Cinco, seis…—Lo estaba matando. — siete, ocho… — ¡Y no avanzaba nada! Se termino aburriendo y empezó a correr a toda prisa, intentando olvidarse del dolor o de lo que fuera. Por alguna extraña razón se estaba entusiasmado, por alguna razón su mente le trajo agradables recuerdos de Teiko, recuerdos valiosos en los que estaban tan cerca de Aomine y de los demás, a pesar de que Kise había entrado un poco tarde al club de baloncesto, el año en que ingresó estaba repleto de hermosos recuerdos. Sonrió al recordar que gracias a Aomine, había ingresado a jugar baloncesto, era gracias a la persona que ahora iba a ver, gracias a él. — ¡Aominecchi! — Grito de golpe mientras abría la puerta de la azotea del instituto Touou.

Buscó con la mirada a Aomine, antes de empezar a caminar por el lugar, mientras el fuerte viento golpeaba su rostro. Siguió caminando hasta que finalmente encontró al mencionado en medio de la gran azotea que había en la escuela. Aomine estaba recostado, con los ojos cerrados ¿quizás dormido?

— ¿Aominecchi? —le preguntó para asegurarse de que este estaba dormido y no simplemente con sus ojos cerrados. — ¡Aominecchi! — Levantó su voz, para estar completamente seguro de que el moreno dormía, mientras Kise se ponía de cuclillas a su lado. — oye tengo unas revistas de Horikita Mai en mi bolso ¿las quieres? — No hubo ninguna reacción, Kise ya estaba completamente seguro de que Aomine dormía. — Completamente dormido…. —Le quedo observando por un momento, fijando su mirada en el rostro de su antiguo compañero. — Mo… Aominecchi te vas a resfriar aquí…— Con su dedo índice acaricio levemente la mejilla morena, tentado en tocar la piel de Aomine, comprobando de que esta estaba helada. Suspiró y luego se quito su chaqueta para ponerla sobre Aomine. — ¡Me la devuelves! — Se recostó al lado de él, manteniendo un poco la distancia, observando el cielo que estaba cubierto con algunas pocas nubes. Muy pronto iba a oscurecer y él se encontraba justo al lado de la persona que había ocupado casi todos sus pensamientos el día de hoy. Kise no podía creer que se haya atrevido a venir hasta aquí, a la escuela del equipo ganador, era una locura, una completa locura, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a actuar sin pensarlo demasiado bien y ahora no estaba para nada arrepentido de estar en aquel lugar.

—Aominecchi, yo no creo que debas dormir aquí. — dijo, a pesar de que sus palabras quizás no llegaran a los oídos de Aomine. — Está haciendo frío… — El rubio se mantuvo mirando al cielo atardecer, se quedo en silencio por unos minutos sin notar de que la nostalgia y la pena estaban volviendo a surgir. — Aominecchi, yo volví a perder contra ti, a pesar de que al comienzo del partido te dije que ganaría y a pesar de que puse todo de mi esfuerzo, yo simplemente sigo siendo demasiado débil….— Su voz sonó algo triste al pronunciar aquellas palabras, mientras en su mente volvían a aparecer las imágenes del día anterior — Aominecchi, yo todavía no puedo alcanzarte, a pesar de que me propuse dejar de admirarte, yo aún…. — Se detuvo, si continuaba hablando, no sabía en que terminaría aquello. Decidió levantarse e ir por algo para beber, mientras intentaría ocupar su mente pensando en alguna otra cosa. Respiro hondo y luego salió del lugar.

Cuando Kise regreso a la azotea, se encontró con que Aomine ya había despertado, sintió un alivio al saber que ya no debía ser él que tuviera que despertar a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Aomine parecía molesto, pero eso era algo que Kise había esperado, ya que ¿Quién se esperaría que el perdedor fuera a visitar al ganador justo el día después a la derrota?

_—_A ti es a quien menos quería ver. — Le reclamo Aomine, mientras parecía no estar demasiado contento con tener a Kise cerca de él.

Kise solo se quedo en silencio y es que aquellas palabras le habían dolido un poco, por algún extraño motivo y es que al escucharlas, Kise se sintió como un tonto al haber ido a aquel lugar, él si tenía ganas de ver a Aomine ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón quería ver al ganador del partido anterior? Se quedo callado pensando en lo tonto que era, hasta que nuevamente las palabras de Aomine lo sacaron de aquel extraño trance…. Pero Aomine también parecía bastante pensativo y las pocas palabras que intercambiaron solo demostraba el tenso ambiente que había entre los dos.

El moreno se levantó, dispuesto a irse y Kise pudo notar como el cansancio también había afectado bastante a Aomine. — Tus piernas…— Había soltado sin siquiera pensarlo, pero realmente le preocupada el estado de Aomine, él tenía otros partidos por delante. — ¿Jugaras así? No crees que si juegas así, contra Akashicchi o Murasakicchi te lastimaras… — Noto como Aomine le miraba con molestia, como diciendo que no necesitaba su compasión….Esa mirada de Aomine también era dolorosa.

— ¿Crees que yo, soy cómo tú? Si tus piernas no funcionan bien no es mi problema, pero no me mezcles contigo, yo no me lesiono tan fácil. — Kise se resigno a aquellas palabras, le dolieron, pero recordó que Aomine no era el de antes, recordó además las muchas palabras y frías miradas del partido anterior. Era demasiado tonto aferrarse a la nostalgia de antiguos recuerdos…

Kise se apresuro en levantarse, tenía pensado acompañar a Aomine. Iba a conversar con él, aunque él no le dijese ninguna palabra o aunque él intentase burlarse, daba igual, Kise todavía quería pasar un tiempo con su antiguo compañero, aunque fuese solo por un pequeño momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aomine había caminado directo a la estación de trenes, Kise simplemente le siguió, tratando de evitar que su cojeo se notara demasiado. Tal como lo espero, Aomine no estaba demasiado interesado en hablar con él, a pesar de que el rubio le hablara y le hablara, Aomine solo respondía secamente. Todo el camino hasta llegar a la estación, continúo ese ambiente tenso, aunque Kise se esforzara por hacer algo más agradable aquel momento.

—…Y Moriyama-senpai insiste en molestarme, llamándome "Ryouko"…. — Se detuvo al notar que el moreno no estaba prestándole nada, pero de nada de atención y eso le resultaba demasiado frustrante. — ¡Aominecchi! ¿Quieres volver a este mundo? voy a comenzar a preocuparme. — Se puso en frente de Aomine, bastante cerca para poder ser escuchado y atendido. Aomine le miro, por fin parecía prestarle algo de atención.

Aliviado Kise se propuso seguir hablando, pero una cálida mano lo detuvo, una mano que estaba sosteniendo la suya... ¿era posible que fuese….? Antes de que Kise siquiera pudiera formular completamente aquella pregunta, Aomine le había empujado, para luego sostenerlo con sus brazos… ¿un abrazo? ¿Un abrazo de Aomine? Kise no estaba seguro que estaba pasando, inclusive empezó a dudar de que estuviese despierto, quizás todo era un extraño sueño… aunque el dolor de sus piernas le indicara que estaba completamente despierto, pero ¡Todo era tan confuso! Y ahora ni siquiera sabía porque su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte.

— ¿Ao-Aominecchi…?— Todavía confundido, intentando poder reaccionar, aunque parecía no molestarle demasiado estar rodeado por los brazos de Aomine. _—_ ¿Estás bien? —Kise se había olvidado por completo de que en aquel lugar había un montón de personas, el abrazo era tan cálido, que ya no quería separarse de él, aunque este deseo fue velozmente esfumado, ya que Aomine rápidamente le dio un empujón a Kise, arrojándolo al suelo y haciendo que el fuerte dolor de Kise volviera a florecer. —¡Ay! ¡Aominecchi! Eso me dolió…. ¿por qué me arrojas? — Adolorido le miro desde el suelo, mientras Aomine le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. — Mo… mi ropa seguro quedo toda sucia, ¿para qué hiciste eso?

—Me duele la cabeza… creo que necesito descansar solo eso, no era mi intención tirarte….o tal vez si quería tirarte al suelo. — Aomine realmente parecía extraño, como confuso también y bastante bipolar, aunque Kise ahora ya no estaba prestándole demasiada atención, ya estaba teniendo demasiados problemas con lo confuso que le había dejado aquel abrazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Kise se despidió de Aomine y se bajo del tren, todavía tenía en sus pensamientos el supuesto abrazo y es que realmente fue tan extraño, que ahora iba a ser difícil no tener aquello en su mente. Dio un suspiro mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa, todavía podía notar que su corazón estaba yendo algo rápido, pero ya no tanto como en el momento en que Aomine lo había abrazado, porque eso había sido un abrazo ¿cierto? … Volvió a suspirar, mientras ahora en su mente suplicaba que Aomine no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo nervioso que lo había puesto el supuesto abrazo… Esperaba no tener ningún sonrojo en su rostro.

Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse a su cama, estaba demasiado cansado. Aunque ahora su mente ya no estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en torno al partido de ayer y a la derrota contra Aomine, ahora sus pensamientos solo estaban girando en torno al "abrazo" de Aomine… Nuevamente suspiro al notar que sus pensamientos todavía tenían el factor "Aominecchi" en común.

¿Por qué Aominecchi había hecho aquello? Era un misterio… ¿Por qué lo había arrojado? Tampoco lo sabía, pero lo que menos sabia era el ¿por qué se había puesto tan nervioso por ese pequeño abrazo? Debía tomarlo solo como un abrazo de antiguos compañeros, además como si Kise no hubiese dado otros abrazos ¡había dado miles! , pero era diferente recibir un abrazo, que dar uno y también era diferente recibir un abrazo de cualquier persona y recibir un abrazo de Aominecchi…

Kise se cubrió el rostro con uno de los cojines de su cama, mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir, el día había sido bastante extraño y ahora debía calmarse y dormir, descansar al fin y no pensar en nada…

"…**como si estuvieses enamorado de él."**

La voz de la muchacha se repitió en su mente, con aquella frase que hizo que Kise se levantara de golpe de su cama, tirando lejos el cojín que estaba tapando su rostro y con una sonrisa nerviosa se repitió para sí mismo…

— No es verdad… —

Al menos ya no estaba tan deprimido por el resultado del partido anterior….

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
